powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecliptis
Ecliptis is an evil Ranger currently working for General Nek Atlas. Biography Ecliptis was born when his powers were given to him. His previous history was wiped clean and the name Ecliptis given to him. Being a psychopath, he helped Nek's forces while his powers grew. The more chaos the world brought, the faster his power neared its peak. With Gosei, the guardian of Earth, gone and only the Mystic Mother left to keep the peace Ecliptis's powers reached their greatest point. Nek finally went to him, and after a bit of verbal sparring, showed him the situation in Harwood. Ecliptis made himself known to the rangers first by calling them out to a duel in the middle of the city, which he handly was winning until the unknown powers the Zenith Ranger, JB, had came onto the scene. Not liking the stalemate he was getting, Ecliptis retreated. He left his biggest mark against Ultra Force, however, during the arc of the Volunteer Rangers. One by one, he and Patriot Ranger slaughtered them. Although Patriot Ranger believed he was working to protect his nation, Ecliptis murdered the Volunteer Rangers out of pure sport. Two of those murders caused chaos for the rangers, when Ecliptis murdered volunteers Kevin and Sam, leaving behind Sam's brother Dean to form a deep hate for the rangers which would last from then on. Ecliptis drew his powers from a sword , which item he was named for. Ecliptis reveals through the course of his chaotic barrage against the rangers that he received the sword from a scientist working under Nek, by the name of Dr. David Tal. The Sword Ecliptis was formed by a union between technology, Magic, and a compressed star. Not being fully in sync with the sword, Ecliptis turns to Dr. Lux and Dr. Sampson to help him, but they refuse so they can focus on their Patriot Ranger, Derek Radcliff. Revealed in not too subtle dialogue, Ecliptis speaks of his allegiance to Dr. Tal, who had apparently died in a lab accident not too long ago. Desperate to be at full power again, with no real allegiance to Nek, Ecliptis turned to self proclaimed Nek rival and billionairre businessman, Alec Carmichael. After Carmichael uses his resources to give Ecliptis a temporary stabilization, Ecliptis uncharacteristically follows through with his promise to Carmichael and helps Ultra Force with their final confrontation against Nek, only to suddenly vanish during the final moments, after a field of darkness he'd created had been breached by JB, the Zenith Ranger. A year after Nek's demise outside the Command Center, Ecliptis returns during Sean/King Arthur's tenure as team mentor. He arrives at the Command Center claiming he is no longer under the influence of the Sword Ecliptis and, despite the warnings and desires of many of the ranger team (now going by the name Omega Strike), Sean takes pity over Ecliptis' host and brings him into the Command Center to help him. After some scans, Sean makes a startling discovery: Ecliptis was yet dormant and was able to be granted full, permanent control over his host body due to the tests Sean had run. Before Sean could react, Ecliptis did in fact take control and seemingly killed Sean before taunting the team and leaving. It was revealed at that point that Ecliptis was working for Omega Strike's main antagonist, Digital. After that point, Ecliptis was seen again in a temporary alliance with the other evil rangers plaguing Omega Strike during that time, brought together by Digital to bring down the morale of the Omega Strike team. Led by Ecliptis, who had received a power-up by gaining his own Omega Stone and becoming the Purple Omega Ranger, the other rangers on his team included Tensou using Jezebel's old Iron Enforcer powers, Tensou's daughter Clarissa as the Bionic Ranger, a brainwashed Derek as the Patriot Ranger, JB's Temporal Twin as the Nadir Ranger, former Volunteer Ranger Dean who was also brainwashed to work for Digital as the Rage Ranger, and the mysterious new Vile Dragon Ranger, Xensa. After being eventually defeated by Omega Strike, Ecliptis left Earth to cause havoc in Digital's non-heliocentric plans. Ecliptis was seen once again during the arc leading to the insanity of Trey of Triforia, caused directly by him. For the first time as the Purple Ranger, Ecliptis tapped into his full power and obliterated Triforia, leaving Trey its only survivor. This attack, however, left Ecliptis greatly weakened. He needed to return to Digital's secret base and recharge. It was later learned by Omega Strike by Ashton the OS1 SPD Ranger, and later confirmed when they visited their alternate future dimension known as the Apocalypse Universe, that Ecliptis would need decades of recharging after a planet buster attack to be back to somewhat of a fighting form. Although not fully charged, Ecliptis decided to attack and help during Xensa/Vile Dragon's final campaign against Omega Strike. During the battle, unbeknownst to anyone, Tensou and Clarissa had the Sword Ecliptis teleported out of Ecliptis' hand right as Gabe, the Green Ranger, dealt what ended up being a near fatal blow. Because of that attack, the Sword Ecliptis ended up being destroyed. Much to the anger of the team for not having been told before, the newly revived Sean revealed that was a mistake. With the destruction of the Sword Ecliptis, Digital had the power to assimilate the Purple Omega Stone to himself and gain the power he had originally desired but had never gotten a chance to gain in his life from the Apocalypse Universe. With the destruction of the sword (which, due to supernatural law, needed to not be directly orchestrated by him), Digital would become nigh impossible to defeat. As for Ecliptis himself, with the destruction of the sword his host was free once again of the horrible parasite which had been controlling him. Before he could revel in his freedom, however, Dean as the Rage Ranger attacked and fatally wounded him. He did so to finally get revenge on Ecliptis for the murder of his best friend, Kevin, and his brother, Sam. Personality Ecliptis is a Ranger devoted to destroying the other Rangers. He is a psychopath, only interested in "the rush," with barely enough sanity to pretend to obey his superiors. Arsenal *Eclipse Saber Appearance Ecliptis is a young, white-haired man. Category:Evil Rangers